Family
by suckerforasmile
Summary: [slash] Nick and Greg are called on getting married, which sends Nick into serious thought. NickGreg, established relationship
1. Chapter 1

Note: Believe that this takes place between seasons seven and eight. Without info from the season 7 finale...considering that at the time this is written, there's still two episodes to go (sob) and I, uh, haven't seen it. I'm not really sure of how many people begin talking about children before they're even married, but my own parents had my oldest sister before they were married (same case with my grandparents). Granted, my parents are split up. But hey, there's hope for these two yet; my grandparents are still happily married:D Anyway, before I tell you my entire life story, just wasn't too sure of how out of reality that subject is. Though, five years...Enough for children? I know they should _technically _already be married, considering the odds or whatever, but...you know, the whole gay marriage thing being a problem, and also Greg's pay cut and not being able to afford to head out to Fransisco to see his parents, it's not like they could really head out to Canada, and...I'm babbling. Anyway, point being, Nick, Greg, marriage, kids (equals) the whole package. The ending is an ending, though...I'm thinking of doing another piece for it...Enough babbling, read on.

The case had been a horrible one. Not only because it had been the first case that Nick and Greg had _ever_ worked on alone, completely alone, just the two of them. Not because they had kept bumping into each other, not used to having the other with them on a crime scene. But because of what had happened.

Two AM. There was a call on a hate crime, one person dead, the other seriously injured. Being that Nick and Greg were the only two still left without a case, they were set to work, processing a guy who had been killed only because he was in love with another man. Nick, sensing that the case was ruffling Greg's feathers in a horrible way, gave him a comforting smile and said that nothing like this would ever happen to them.

Evidence led to a Malcolm Warner, who had immediately given up, laughing manically when brought in for interrogation and accused of killing the couple. He told them why he had done it, and an excruciatingly detailed walkthrough of _how_ he had killed them, though the CSIs already knew that. But nothing was like seeing a mutilated body in your mind, even if you had seen one - in their case, more than one - in real life...

"Malcolm, you've already said that you didn't like homosexuals, didn't you?" Grissom said softly, calmly. Nick felt the sudden need to punch the suspects lights out, as well as hit Grissom. How could he possibly be so calm around this guy?

"What of it?"

"We found evidence of you downtown, where the couple was killed," Greg gave him results from the skin samples underneath the live victim's fingernails. "Found your DNA under the victim's fingernails. How are you going to weasel your way out of that one?"

Malcolm laughed, loudly, jolting Nick, Greg, and Brass. Grissom seemed unphased, almost like he had been expecting it. "So you caught me. I killed 'em. So, you CSIs like the who as much as the how and why, right? I'll tell you why first, it's less complicated. They were fags. I. Hate. Fags. They're unnatural, unclean. Abominations," Nick shifted, glancing at Greg, knowing that Malcolm would catch on. He clenched his jaw, keeping thoughts of murdering this guy as far from his line of action as he could. The one thing that would push this entire case over the edge would be Nick killing this guy in front of his lover and his supervisor. "I killed them. How? Well, I'm sure by now that you know most of the neighborhood..."

Nick blocked him out and stared at him, wondering why Grissom was still letting him speak, but realizing it as soon as he wondered. Grissom enjoyed the hows, though he knew that this was a little much. Brass suddenly stepped in.

"You know, Warner, it's great that you're running your own personal KKK, here, but these guys have got other cases to run, so, let's just book you and go, alright?" he gave a pleading look to the three CSIs, who nodded. Brass, realizing Malcolm wasn't completely finished, sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

Malcolm turned his gaze to Nick and Greg. "Don't think you're lucky. You're next. You'll get what all faggots get. The same death that punk got," Greg resisted giving a glance to Nick, hoping that Malcolm wouldn't get to the Texan.

Instead of letting it bother him, Greg flashed a grin and nodded his head at Brass. "It's a shame you won't be able to do it yourself, considering you'll be in prison for murder for the next twenty five plus years," at Malcolm's dropped jaw, the blond continued, smile replaced with a solemn expression. "Karma sucks. Doesn't it."

And he was being hauled away, Grissom picking the file up and leaving the room, Nick and Greg the only two left. Refusing to meet Nick's gaze, he began pushing chairs in and picked up the murderers coffee from the table. "Greg..." came his lover's voice, soft, knowing that the man had gotten to him.

He gave in as one of Nick's hands touched his shoulder, and turned to look at him, wishing to fall into his arms and cry, but then the team would know and then...who knows what would happen? "Jesus, Nick...he's right. We can't keep doing this, we'll...it'll happen to us. Or one of us. Even if it's not a hate crime, the both of us have had brushes with death so many times..."

"Shh..." Nick grabbed the younger man's chin and pulled it up to meet his gaze. "You think if we were supposed to die, we'd be given so many close calls?" Greg shook his head, unwilling to let the sobs and tears come from his body; he was already the pegged as the "wuss" of the team because of his age and everything that had happened, though he had gained points for the Demetrius James thing..."And if we weren't supposed to be together, something would've come up by now, G,"

Greg nodded again, a feeling of emptiness replacing Nick's hand. He felt like he should be able to just sink to the floor and let Nick soothe him back into composure, without anyone noticing. They'd kept their relationship a secret for five years, throwing in fake dates to please their ever interrogating friends, telling them that they'd find the right person when the time was right. Greg finally gave in after two years, after him and Nick had moved in together, that there _was_ someone, really, and that they were living together. The team wanted to meet the lucky girl, but Greg knew that if they did, Nick would skyrocket back to Texas as an attempt to keep his pride and dignity and he'd never hear from him again.

He realized that Nick had been silent for the entire time he was remembering. "Come on," Nick said, seeing Greg focus back on him. "Back to work. There's a case that may be related to this one..." the younger staggered from the room awkwardly, Nick wishing that he could help his lover, though he knew he could do nothing.

---

"Nick! Greg!" Catherine ran up to them after shift, holding a tape player in her hand. "Archie made a copy of this, said you guys might want to listen to it," she handed the player to Nick, who was holding the door open, trying to help Greg into his car, seeing as he knew Greg wouldn't be able to drive home alone. He took the player with a sigh.

"This better be good, Catherine..." he muttered, turning the volume up high enough for Greg to hear and pressing the play button.

"_Malcolm!_" Nick recognized Grissom's voice, which sounded a little more raspy over a tape. "_What you said back there...about my CSIs..."_

There was the sound of someone laughing and Nick could only assume it was Malcolm. "_Are you telling me you haven't noticed it? I've been in this business for two months, and I already know when there's attraction or a relationship. You're one of those CSIs. Shouldn't you notice before anyone else?_" pause. "_Look, they're always touching. Invading personal space. Seeking the other one out when another CSI is right next to them. I didn't get to see them interact in the lab very much, but I'm sure it's just as much touching if not more. They're faggots. They're in love. It's so obvious, and they deserve to die,_" there was a hollow laugh from Malcolm and a cough. "_Jesus Christ...listen to me, telling a CSI that two of his employees are screwing each other. Want me to analyze the relationship between you and--,"_

The tape cut off. Nick was staring at the player, afraid to move. Greg, however, had a different plan, and groaned.

"Goddammit..." he moaned, laughing sarcastically. "Are you kidding me?" Nick glanced up at Catherine, who had her arms crossed. Greg's babbling continued on as background noise as Catherine met his gaze.

"Was Malcolm right?" she asked, eyes soft. Nick turned to Greg, who was now quiet and glared at the tape player.

"We may as well tell her the story, Nick, she pretty much knows now anyway," he snorted, letting Nick tell the blonde still standing outside of his car. Nick handed the player back to her and sighed, admitting defeat.

"How long?" Catherine asked, her head now tilted to the side.

"Five years," Nick said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He hadn't expected this to be so impromptu; Greg was planning out something magical to let the team know, waiting until he was a level two in order for it to be more accepted.

"Five _years_? Jesus, why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't know what you'd take of it," Greg said, leaning over the seat and engaging in the conversation, afraid Nick might freeze, might deny anything was happening. It hadn't happened yet, but when Greg brought him home to Fransisco to meet his parents, he froze whenever a question was pointed at him about his relationship with Greg. Or about his job, for that matter. Texas wasn't necessarily a good subject either.

However, Nick had gotten better the more he saw Greg's parents and the more he became comfortable with him and their relationship.

Catherine just stared at them, mouth open, looking back and forth to one another with a new light. "That's..._that's_ what the flirting was!"

Nick, now landing back in reality, shook his head and gave her a look. "What?"

Catherine, giddy but unwilling to show too much of it, laughed. "You guys were flirting! For a reason! I _knew _it!" Greg glanced at Nick, who then leaned against his vehicle, confused. "Greg stopped flirting with everyone, but you seemed to still be pretty close to Nick. Which led someone in the lab to believe you were interested, which brought me to thinking that you were already dating,"

Nick crossed his arms and glared at his coworker. "You guys were _betting_ on us?" he asked, voice stern. Catherine didn't even cringe, still giddy with excitement.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Are you guys going to get married?" Marriage. Nick didn't dare look at Greg, who he knew was probably _very_ interested with the ripped part of the seat. In all honesty, they hadn't even discussed marriage. Mostly because the US didn't allow it and they couldn't afford to go to Canada or...anywhere else, for that matter. They couldn't even afford to go to California anymore; it'd be a cold day in hell before they could go to another country to get married.

Catherine now sensed the awkward tension after her sentence and coughed. "Sorry. Shouldn't've asked," she turned the direction of the conversation. "Are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

Nick, frozen once again, let Greg answer. "I dunno. Guess it doesn't matter anymore, I mean, you know now...you'll probably tell Warrick, who'll tell Grissom, who'll tell Sara, and Doc Robbins'll overhear, who'll tell David, who'll tell Bobby, who'll tell Wendy, who'll tell Mandy, who'll tell Henry, who'll tell Archie, and then it'll get around to the glory whore and he'll throw it back in our faces," Greg, though he had a little bit of respect for Hodges, couldn't help but speak with a little bitterness. He was a smartass, after all.

Catherine held up her hands. "Alright, alright, I won't tell Warrick," Greg noticed the twinkle in her eyes and pointed a finger.

"Don't think you'll get away with that, missy. You're not to tell a soul. Not even Lindsey," Greg raised an eyebrow at his coworker, who sighed.

"Alright, kid. I won't tell anyone. You better get Greg home, Nick, he looks like he's going to pass out any minute," Nick nodded, once, as Catherine turned her back and went back to the crime lab. Nick was silent as he slid in next to Greg, still stuck on marriage. Was it too early to say anything? Would Greg freak out? Was _Greg_ even ready? Nick was sure of where he stood, sure that he wanted to at least _acknowledge_ to others they were lovers, somehow, but marriage...was that out of the question?

Nick thought so.

They were halfway home when Greg's voice cut through the silence. "Just so you know, Nick, I'm...not expecting anything,"

His comment brought Nick from his thoughts of marriage and how crappy of a wedding it would be if they even _made_ it to Canada. "What?"

"I'm not expecting a ring or anything," he repeated. Nick glanced at him before turning back to the road, gripping the steering wheel harder. Was Greg just doing this all for the sex? Just messing with Nick to make things harder for him when he finally _did_ ask the question?

"So you don't want a ring, then? Just in it for the good times, huh?" he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth, automatically regretting it. He saw Greg staring at him, that _look_ on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah. You bet. I'm in it for the good times..." he laughed and shook his head. "Just not in the same way you think."

"What am I supposed to be thinking, then?"

"I'm in for the good times, yeah...the good times with _you_," his comment made Nick feel like a jackass, but really, hearing Greg say he wasn't expecting a ring kind of drove him overboard. Nick, though he was kissing, living with, and making love with another man, was still old fashioned and believed one should settle down and get married.

But Greg was still young. Younger than him, at least. It was no wonder that Greg wanted to wait a while before marriage and children...

Nick shook his head. Wait, children? When had _they_ come into the picture? He pinched his nose as he stopped for a light and sighed. Children. With Greg. Nick hated how the sound of that, the image that was projected into his mind, made him feel. That jittery feeling in his stomach, that 'I can't wait to make a family with him' coming to mind.

Greg coughed, reminding Nick of his presence. "I'm not saying that I never want to get married."

"I never said th--,"

"But you were thinking it. So shut up and let me explain," when Nick opened his eyes to glare, Greg sent one back and gave him a stern look. "I'm not saying that I don't ever want to get married. I just don't want you to feel, you know...pressured. To do anything you don't want to do. I don't want to push you too fast, because I know this is your first experience with a guy..." Nick heard him shift, felt his own muscles tense as Greg referred to this time as Nick's first experience with homosexuality. Not that it wasn't, because it was, and not that he didn't enjoy it, because he did. Just that it made him feel inexperienced, especially when Greg _knew_ that. "And I just don't want you to do anything you regret..." he finished, feeling the blush warm his face.

Nick sat silently, nodding his head to let his lover know he understood. He didn't dare bring up anything else in the car (_children. Grandchildren. I love you and want to make a family with you_) afraid that it would be much more awkward than it had been.

---

Noon. Nick should be sleeping. Instead, he's outside their bedroom, sitting on the couch and listening to the daytime noises going on around him. He knew Greg was sleeping, afraid to go in and wake him up, but he needed to see him...wasn't ready to sleep, but needed to see him. Sleeping. Hopefully peaceful sleeping.

He creeped to the door, opening it softly, feeling breath catch in his throat as he saw Greg laying on his back, light from the cracks in the door to the bathroom landing on him. Nick leaned against the door frame, smile crawling onto his face. He was...Greg was everything. Nick shifted his weight onto his other foot as he stared in, watching his lover, recalling the day.

Yes, he wanted Greg. It had taken him two years to finally get him hooked, but it had worked out for the best. Things went fast for the first two years of their relationsihp, Greg moving in with Nick at the end of that time period. Greg was what he'd always wanted, even through the years that it didn't seem like it.

Yes, he wanted to get married. He wanted that band on Greg's ring finger, announcing to the world that he was taken, that things had most definitely been tied together with someone. He wanted to tell the world quietly, just through that gesture, that Greg and he were _married_.

Yes, he was willing to tell the team entirely, without waiting. He wanted the world to know that he loved Greg, that nothing could stop that, and the team was an obvious first step. Well, second considering that Greg's parents already knew.

He was willing to risk everything with Greg. He didn't care if his parents didn't like Greg, or if his family wouldn't accept him, or if he'd lose his job over loving him. He only wanted Greg, and he was pretty sure that no matter what happened, things could work out.

And, yes. Yes, Nick wanted children. Yes, Nick wanted grandchildren. Yes, Nick wanted both. With Greg. He wanted a family. He wanted to be a picture perfect family, minus the mother. But, he figured if they ever needed help in that area, they could always ask Catherine. He was positive she'd be willing to help out.

Rustling from the bed brought Nick from his future. "Why're you staring at me?" came Greg's question, voice heavy with sleep. Nick smiled again, knowing that Greg didn't even open his eyes.

"Because you're beautiful when you sleep," Nick said, blush creeping onto his face.

"Romantic mush," he watched as Greg yawned and let out a sigh. "Why aren't you in here, next to me? You could at least be keeping me warm while you stare," Nick chuckled before moving to the bed and crawling next to his lover, circling his arms around him, pressing Greg's back to his chest and taking a deep breath of Greg's scent, laying a hand over Greg's. "What were you thinking about?"

"Things." Nick muttered, nuzzling Greg's neck.

Greg laughed lightly. "Thanks for the insight, Sherlock. What kind of things?" Nick was silent, lost in Greg's smell. "...Oh."

"Oh what?" Nick asked sleepily, pulling Greg closer.

"You were thinking about what Cath said, weren't you?" Nick nodded.

"So much more than that, G..." he kissed the blondes neck before laying his head next to Greg's.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"The whole package,"

"Not really a time to be talking about sex, Nicky. I'm trying to have an adult conversation,"

"See, you're leading me on. Telling me you want to have an adult conversation. If you want sex talk, G, just ask..." Greg hit Nick playfully, smirking as he did so.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Nick was silent. Should he bring it up? Greg was wondering what he'd been thinking anyway, should he just tell Greg what he wanted? he took a deep breath and went for it. "I, uh..." _Nice way to start off, Stokes._ "I...I want to, Greg,"

"Want to what? Have sex? Jesus, Nick, it's like, noon...can't we sleep?" Nick smiled and shook his head.

"Not what I meant, Greg. I meant that I want to..you know...do the family thing," Nick knew that his wording wasn't really working, coming from Greg's hitch in his breathing.

"You...want me to meet your family? I thought they were all homophobic and you didn't want them to know until it was unavoidable,"

"I want to marry you, Greg," he said, exasperated. Instead of getting the reaction he'd expected, he had a very confused Greg staring at him, now out of his arms.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it properly at a different time, Mr. Hintsattheobviousalot. How stoked would my mother be if she ever found out you proposed to me at noon while I was falling asleep?" he shook his head, falling back into Nick's warm arms and sighing as Nick wrapped his arms around him again, the stiffness of his muscles telling the younger male that his lover wasn't quite finished with what he had to say.

"I, uh, know it might be a little early, but..." Greg felt Nick shift behind him and nudged him with his elbow, asking for more. "I want...I want kids with you."

Greg laughed hysterically, making the Texan think that he had made a fool of himself. "I'm flattered, Nick, but I don't think I'm ready to carry a child," his comment made Nick smile, pulling Greg closer and kissing his neck. "It'd ruin my figure," Nick let the comment slide.

He sighed, beginning to draw circles on Greg's stomach. "I'm serious, G...I want to have kids with you,"

"You know of an adoption agency that'll approve us?" came his quiet question. Nick wasn't sure if he was just trying to get out of it, or if he shared the thought, just wasn't optimistic. "We're a gay couple, Nicky. People don't exactly enjoy us adopting,"

"I know. Which is why..." Nick bit his lip, afraid to voice what his sister Carol had told him over the phone. He hadn't yet told Greg that Carol knew, nor that she had called to say she was pregnant. "My sister Carol's pregnant. She wants to put the baby up for adoption, her husband doesn't make enough money to support the two of them and a baby, and she doesn't want Mom to take care of the baby,"

"Homophobia a bad thing in your house?" Greg asked, stiffening. The thought of meeting Nick's parents scared him, considering the fact that he knew they weren't very accepting people, especially in the 'gay lovers looking for marriage and children' area. Nick had told him so.

"Yeah..." he kissed Greg's shoulder, trying to soothe him. Nick knew that he wasn't helping him much, bringing up his parents and a sister that wants to get rid of her baby. His lover now had suspicions that Nick and Carol were the least liked children out of the Stoke's family. "She didn't mention anything about us taking care of the baby...but..."

"You think she'd like that? Us taking care of them?" Nick nodded, happy Greg was finally coming down to earth. "I dunno, Nicky, I just..." Greg was silent, afraid to say anything yet unable to find anything to even say. "I don't know...If we do this all, get married and have kids, we'll...we'd have to...we'd have to tell the team,"

"I know." Nick smiled.

"Not just the team, Nicky. We'd have to tell your family," Greg's voice was quiet, reserved. "Are you ready for that?" Nick thought for a moment, weighing out every outcome. His parents could mask their disappointment. They could think nothing of it. They could help pay for the fly to Canada. They could...

They could hate him. Disown him completely. And so could his siblings. Greg squeezing his hand brought him back to the topic on mind. Nick's smile returned, realizing that he didn't need his family if he had Greg, because getting married would mean starting their own family together.

"Yeah. I am. I'm ready for anything,"

"Anything? Why?" Greg felt a grin spreading across his face, already knowing Nick's answer.

Nick hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. "Because of you."

Note: In all honesty, I started this story from the part where Malcolm tells Nick and Greg that they're next in line, that they'll get what the other guy got and yadda yadda yadda...Actually, upon finishing the story, I realized that I still hadn't gotten around to the beginning...which probably took much longer than the rest of the story. Enjoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not as fond of this one. I'm sorry for the long wait.**

2/3

Six years. Six entire years, they'd been together. Nick could hardly believe it. Six years with Greg. He looked down at the mop of hair on the pillow beside him and smiled when a hand reached up to scratch his head. His lover turned over and opened his eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?" he asked, voice raspy. Nick motioned him to be quiet, pointing at the crib in the corner of their bedroom.

"She's still asleep," Greg nodded with a smile, repositioning himself to lie on Nick's chest.

"God..." Greg yawned and snuggled deeper into Nick's chest. "I can't believe we've got a kid, Nick,"

"Yeah..." he leafed through the blonde's hair with his fingers, staring at the crib. Carol had kept her daughter for the first month, just to get her accustomed to the world. After that period, she gave all parental rights to Greg and Nick, instructing them to raise her as their own. Which neither man had a problem with. Nick glanced at Greg's hand. "I can't believe we're married,"

"It's not even recognized in Vegas, Nicky," his lover replied groggily. He sighed contently, glad that Molly hadn't started her routine yet. Nick planted a kiss to the top of his head.

"You think that really matters to me? We're married," he sighed and tapped Greg's head. "We should get up...Molly'll probably..." at that moment, she began crying. Nick smiled before climbing out and rushing to Molly's side.

Nick had plenty of experience with children, though none he knew of to be his own. He felt that maybe people would think it weird that Molly still slept in their room, but she refused to even blink while in her own, which led the two men to let her sleep in their room.

The Texan picked the sobbing girl from her bed and planted a kiss to the side of her head. He heard Greg let out a sigh. "She's got your eyes," he breathed. Nick just let out a light chuckle, glad that Molly had stopped crying now that Nick had picked her up.

"Stokes' trait," he explained with a wink, and grinned. "You know..."

Greg groaned. "Not in the morning, Nick, please..."

"What?" Nick raised his eyebrows, deeply amused by how Greg knew what was coming. "You don't even know what I was going to say,"

"Yeah, I do, we go through this every morning," Greg climbed out of bed and walked to Nick before taking Molly out of his arms gently. Nick kissed the top of Molly's head and Greg before smiling. Nick let him turn around and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I just...I think it'd complete our family if we had another kid, one that looked like you..." Nick kissed his neck, feeling Greg break underneath him.

"How would we do that, I don't have any siblings,"

"We could ask..."

"Nononononono," Greg said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm not asking Catherine. I mean, I like her and everything, but I don't want to have a child that looks like her...and besides isn't she a little--,"

"Wasn't going to say that," Nick said, biting Greg's neck lightly to keep him from saying that Catherine was old, and pushing him from the bedroom, following after. "I was going to say that we could ask one of my sisters,"

"And be completely incest-y? Um, no," Greg made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle. As he sat down, Nick sat down next to him, watching as he fed Molly.

"Greg..." Nick glanced up at him and smiled a little before reaching across and steadying his shaking hand. "Stop worrying..."

"I just...I don't want..." Greg made eye contact and blinked. "I don't want..."

"I know...but...I talked to Carol about it in the hospital, and..." he trailed off, pulling away and closing his eyes. "She said she'd be happy to, in a year or so," Greg blew the hair from his eyes and studied Nick.

"You're serious?" Nick nodded. The blonde bit his lip and gazed down at Molly, who had pulled away from her breakfast long enough to smile up at him, as though she was agreeing. "I just...Molly's not much right now, but in a few months she's going to be extremely hard to deal with, especially when she starts teething, and..."

"Which is why we wouldn't even talk to Carol about conceiving for another year...I don't want you to get overwhelmed, G," Nick leaned across the table and kissed his lover, smiling when Greg leaned finto it.

"_Me_ getting overwhelmed, you're the one who didn't take a leave of absence for her..."

"Which reminds me, the lab's getting pretty restless..." Nick said, standing up and taking the coffee pot to the sink. "Everyone's dying to see her,"

Greg groaned again. "I don't want her to get sick...there's still a crate of Carol's milk in the fridge, you know how sick she's gonna get when we take her off that?"

"All the better reason to bring her in soon, G," Nick stopped, letting the water fill, and winced. "And...she's, uh, got an appointment for shots on Tuesday," Greg sighed but nodded.

"Do you work tonight?" Nick shook his head. "We'll bring her in tomorrow, alright? Should probably call Grissom, just to let him know..."

"He'll probably put you to work in the lab, you know," Nick warned, though he wasn't sure why. Hadn't he wanted his friends to see her, anyway?

Greg only shrugged, setting the bottle on the counter and going to the closet to find Molly's bouncing seat. (1) Molly cooed as she was placed and buckled in, and Greg brought her back into the kitchen, making sure she was far from the now brewing coffee. "Doesn't matter, I suppose I'll just have to make Archie watch her or something..."

The Texan chuckled, taking the sugar from the cupboard. He knew that Archie would have nothing against watching their daughter, and shook his head, envisioning Archie's reaction. Greg punched him lightly on the shoulder, grin on his face. "Stop having fantasies about Archie," he elbowed Nick out of the way of the sink, and began washing his hands.

"Hey..." Nick said, furrowing his eyebrows and peering over his shoulder. "Was that really necessary?"

Greg grinned again and looked back with a wink. "Need me to kiss it better?" Nick narrowed his eyes and shook his head, betraying smile fading in. "Knew it didn't bother you..." the blonde muttered with a laugh. "Come on, we've still got to paint Molly's room,"

---

A good three hours passed before Molly began crying again, begging for food. Nick left the room with a wink to Greg, who gave him a blank look and continued with the banner going across the wall. They hadn't had time to decorate Molly's room beforehand, and after everything, Molly was still getting used to Greg and Nick's schedule, getting used to Greg and Nick, that they hadn't had time. After all, this was Nick's first day off since Molly was born, and though Greg would have _loved_ to spend it in many other ways, they needed to get her room finished.

Nick returned with Molly, who was sucking on a bottle, intrigued by her new surroundings. Greg smiled and finished the banner before joining them. "Think it's straight?"

Nick squinted his eyes and peered around the door. "Yeah, it looks pretty straight..." Greg looked down at Molly.

"Think she's gonna like it?" he asked. Nick noticed his voice was shaking slightly and caught his attention.

"Of course she's gonna like it, G..." he assured softly, meeting Greg's gaze. Nick watched as Greg flopped down on the floor with a sigh.

"It's not like she's entitled to or anything, I'm not even...not even related to her," he squirmed as he saw a spider move across the floor and squashed it with the plastic. "I don't know, I just want her to like me when she grows up, and not think that I'm a loser,"

"No one thinks you're a loser, Greg," Nick couldn't even sit next to him, Molly still in his arms. "Here..." he handed the small girl to the blonde and smiled, kneeling next to him. He watched as Molly smiled and let out what the two believed to be her own version of a laugh, making eye contact with Greg. "Told you," he smiled when Greg looked back at him, happiness shining in his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, caught in the moment. Nick's smile grew and he leaned forward, kissing Greg.

"Love you, too...I don't think we should have her in here very long, I'm doubting she could handle the smell," Greg handed Molly back at Nick's outstretched arms, and took her once he was standing. The older man stood as well, running to get the phone when it rang.

Greg made his way out of the nursery, closing the door and turning on the ceiling fan as he did so. Nick's voice floated through the air, slightly angered, his accent rough. Greg nodded; yes, he was definitely angry.

"It's my day off, Griss, first one in over a month...cut me some slack, please?" he was silent as Greg walked into the living room. Nick sighed, covering his eyes with his free hand. "Can't that...new CSI...the one who replaced...She's away in Hawaii?"

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii..." Greg mumbled softly. "Could've taken me with, but alright..." Nick shot him a glare, which shut him up. Greg only shrugged, walking into the kitchen and cleaning Molly's bottle.

"Yeah, but we're...no...No...yeah...Of course...You don't have to...No. Yeah. Yeah. You do?" Nick glanced up at Greg, who was currently on his way to grab a diaper. He stopped midstep, noticing Nick was watching him. "What about..." he listened a moment, trying to understand why Grissom was calling him in so late, and just nodded. "We can't just leave her at the lab, Griss. Yeah, I know, I trust Archie with my life, but..." he thought again, nodding as Grissom spoke. Greg raised an inquisitive eyebrow and stared at him, Molly fussing in his arms. Nick motioned for him to stay a moment longer. "Okay. See you in an hour," Greg let out a sigh.

"You were called in, weren't you?" he mumbled unhappily, barely reacting when Nick pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"We're both being called in, Griss wants you to work lab for a while," Greg's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Why?" Nick shrugged.

"I'm not sure, something about a shortage of people and..." he shrugged again as he headed into their bedroom to change. "Is Molly's bag ready to go?"

"Yeah, for the most part..." Greg was suddenly glad he had dressed only an hour before hand and that Molly had the decency to keep her food down instead of burping it back up. He trooped to the nursery solemnly; it was Nick's night off, Greg had taken a leave of absence...so why did Grissom think he could just call them in?

He packed the rest of Molly's bag, thinking of all the horrible things he could say to Grissom but wouldn't dare. After all, he had to admire the guy; another year had passed and he was still going strong as the nightshift supervisor, even without Sara. Greg shuddered - he had never saw Grissom and Sara coming, not even when it was right in his face. Though, he couldn't really judge them - all the CSIs, excluding Catherine, hadn't noticed a thing about his relationship with Nick - it was something ongoing between the lab rats.

---

The drive there took a good hour, being in rush hour traffic, as well as Vegas. Nick drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, peering out at the cars as Greg sat in the backseat, next to Molly. "This is the first time we've had her out since she came to us, you know," Nick was momentarily sent back into memories.

"Yeah..." he suddenly remembered Carol's face, tears falling down as she gave Molly up for them. She had such a hard time, and only after she had stayed a week more, ensured Nick and Greg would take good care of her, had she left, happily.

Nick was suddenly aware that Greg was watching him in the rearview mirror. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" he asked softly, not breaking eye contact. Nick nodded slowly, breaking away to make a turn.

"She was just...she was so heartbroken that first night we took her home, Greg..." he shook his head, memories from the night of Molly's birth floating through his head.

"I can't blame her," his lover whispered from the backseat. He looked at Molly, who was smiling as she slept. Greg pressed his fingers softly to her cheek, smiling back at her. "Mother or not, who'd be happy about leaving her?" he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, hoping she wouldn't wake up. She fussed, smile growing bigger before she settled again, barely pressing against Greg's hand.

"I feel so guilty about taking her in, you know? Like maybe I should've invited Carol to stay as well..." Nick continued, shaking his head as he drove closer to the crime lab.

"You did what you had to," came Greg's quiet response, think with emotion. Nick glanced back, Greg still smiling down at Molly. "Carol did what she had to,"

"And what about you?" Nick pressed softly. "What'd you do?" Nick caught Greg's gaze in the mirror again. Greg didn't say anything, his eyes begging for Nick to understand. And he did. It was so much easier for the couple to communicate in gazes; after years and years of flirting and looks to tell the other one how they felt, it seemed easier to look and understand rather than stumble over words that wouldn't end up sounding like the right thing anyway.

They arrived at the crime lab, Nick grabbing the backpack from the backseat as Greg carefully took Molly's car seat from the car. "Stop worrying," Nick consoled wit a quick kiss. "Everything's gonna be okay," Greg could only nod, nerves eating up his vocal cords. He wasn't worried about Molly - she kicked out when he had been holding her and smacked her leg against the corner of a table, and hadn't even winced. Greg beat himself up over it when she got a nasty looking bruise, but she didn't care or even notice.

No no, it wasn't Molly he was worried about. It was the two of them; the lab hadn't ever had a gay couple come in with their daughter, or son, for that matter, and he wondered what everyone would think. He didn't want to endanger any of their lives - more so Molly and Nick than himself - and though he couldn't imagine anyone in the lab hurting any of them for their lifestyle, he couldn't shove the fear from his mind.

"You coming?" Nick asked, already halfway to the building. Greg nodded quickly, walking quickly to catch up, trying not to wake Molly until absolutely necessary. Nick's hand pressed into Greg's lower back comfortingly when he caught up, smile brightening Greg's spirits.

Nick opened the door for Greg, careful of the edges of Molly's car seat. Greg caught Nick's eye, getting the familiar feeling in his gut, the one he always got when he was sitting in a dentist's office. Nick simply nodded, smile still vibrant, and pushed Greg with the hand that had returned to his lower back.

The couple walked to the break room, flashing smiles back at people they didn't know. Nick began to wonder if he came to the right lab when he opened the door and was greeted by numerous yells. A pair of arms wrapped around Nick before he could comprehend what was happening, and people were craning their necks to see Molly. He turned to Greg, who was currently looking more worried than ever, and smiled at him. Greg smiled back, and set Molly on the table, carefully unbuckling her with shaking hands. Wary of her head, he lifted her out, listening to the others talk about how cute she was with a smile on his face. He pulled her to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Nick was suddenly standing beside him, looking very flushed and embarrassed. Greg gave him a quizzical look, Nick refused to meet his eyes and he decided he'd ask him about it later.

"Oh, Greg...she's so pretty!" Catherine said, voice quiet as she pulled her hair from her face. "Molly...right?"

Greg nodded, subconsciously rubbing his cheek against Molly's head. "You wanna hold her?" he asked. Catherine's eyes were begging for it.

"Is that alright?" she asked, already outstretching her arms. Greg handed Molly to her with a smile, turning back to Nick for a moment.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick finally met his gaze, face still red from embarrassment, eyes filling with tears, Greg unsure as to why.

"I, uh...I'll be right back. Bathroom," he turned from Greg, rushing from the room, leaving his confused lover behind him. Greg slowly turned back to Catherine, who was staring after him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Greg could only shrug, at a loss for words. Catherine eyed him. "You can't just let him go, kid. In order to make a relationship work, you have to communicate. Go after him," she didn't hand Molly back, and when Greg opened his mouth to speak, she shook her head and interrupted him. "Don't waste your words on me. Molly'll be fine, I promise I won't let her out of my sight. Go ask him what's up,"

Greg smiled and rushed from the room, looking in lab rooms and even Grissom's office after checking the bathroom and finding it empty. He offhandedly figured out that calling the two in had simply been a plan to see Molly, and he was relieved. He hadn't wanted to keep Molly locked in a DNA lab all night anyway. He peeked into the A/V lab, Archie peering at his computer screen intently, barely registering Greg was there with a 'mmrph...' and typing something in on the keyboard. Obviously Archie hadn't seen him, or else he'd be on his ass with questions about the two of them.

The car. Greg walked from the lab to the parking lot to their car, seeing Nick leaning against it, head against the window. Greg was quiet as he walked up, careful not to scare him when he finally whispered 'hey' a good ten feet from him. Nick looked up, surprised, and Greg was glad that he hadn't cried about...whatever had gotten him upset in the first place. "What happened?"

Nick motioned for Greg to come closer, and kissed the top of his head once he was close enough. "I...I think I was just offered sex by a swing shift CSI..."

"What?" Greg asked, somewhat amused. Something flipped inside of him at the thought of losing Nick to a swing shift CSI and jealousy coursed through him.

"She, uh, said something about how you didn't...weren't my type, and that, uh..." Nick shook his head. "That we could make a prettier child than you and I could," Greg groaned. "I don't think she was...really aware that Molly isn't a product of the two of us...but..."

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Nick lifted Greg's head, quizzical look on his face.

"Why would I leave you?"

"You just freaked out over someone telling you that they wanted to shack up with you. Either you were planning on leaving or you were scared or--,"

"Or I had to get away from her in order to keep my fists away from her dumb ass," Nick said bitterly, recalling the moment again.

"That bad?"

"That bad." Greg pulled away, taking Nick's hand with a smile.

"Come on,"

"I can't go back in there, Greg,"

"Still scared of the bitch who's trying to steal you away? I'll keep you safe," Greg lost his balance, tripping over the crack in the parking lot, Nick barely being able to catch him.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be the one keeping you safe," Nick pulled him up with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Come on, lemme be the guy at least once...Please?" Greg gave him a look as Nick pulled away with a laugh, and dragged him back into the lab. "You never let me in bed..." Nick shot him a look, and at his reaction, Greg grinned.

Nothing had changed since they left, the CSIs and lab techs still fawning over Molly, who was placed back in her car seat. An arm suddenly rested on Greg's shoulder, and he turned to his right, where Nick was moments ago. Archie smiled at him, Nick on the other side. He didn't say anything, just walked past them, heading towards Molly. "Hey, Arch?" the AV lab rat turned back and raised an eyebrow. "What...happened to everyone?" Nick looked at the room, noticing that the nightshift CSIs were no longer with them.

"Homicide. Griss needed everyone he could get, 'cept you guys," he winked and managed to steal a place between Bobby and Henry to admire Molly. Greg turns to Nick, eyebrows raised. The Texan crossed his arms.

"Nice to know we're needed," he finally muttered, put out that he came in to introduce everyone to Molly only to have everyone leave.

His only response was a grin as Greg pulled Nick closer, looking at him with wide eyes. "Happy?"

A kiss was his only response.

---

**Molly was based off my nephew. And yes, I believe Greg would be afraid of spiders and dentists. Well...not dentist's anymore...(1) bouncing seat - like a little vibrator chair, kind of gives the illusion you're in a car...My nephew has one, and it settles him down pretty quickly. **

**Now, for the final chapter (I know, I know...another one when this one took so long for me to update? Don't worry, though, it's more than halfway done...if I like it, that is...), I need a childs name - a boy, preferrably. Right now there's just brackets where his name is supposed to be, so...you know...it's be great if you could help me out.**


End file.
